Filling the Void
by Lolita Scarlet
Summary: Juvia and Gray were made for each other, but maybe Gray didn't know it yet. Cute fluffiness and Natsu's antics maybe put the mages together. Gruvia! Terrible summary but oh well, just read(; oneshot.


Friday night at the guild hall was crazier than any other. Friday signified ending the long work week, and that night, the members all let loose. Cana was at the bar with a barrel of alcohol, slurring how much she loves her 'boyfriend' to Mira. She didn't actually have a boyfriend. Natsu and Gray were tumbling around the floor, yelling insults towards one another. Lucy was trying to calm down her salmon-haired boyfriend while Juvia stood next to her, staring at Gray's shirtless form. Laxus was eyeing Mirajane from afar while Wendy and Romeo chatted with each other. Gajeel was coaxing Levy out of a corner as she read her book, Elfman was trying to get Evergreen to accept him, and Erza was eating strawberry cake with a certain bluenette, Jellal.

Point is, the guild hall was l_oud. Really loud._ A certain two mages had yet to pair up with each other. Gray Fullbuster was haunted by his mangled past, from fighting Deliora and his old companion Lyon, to losing Ur, his mentor in the process. Juvia Lockser was always ridiculed, the rain woman brought rain wherever she went, unaccepted and unwanted. The two had unexpectedly and unknowingly helped stave off the bad memories of their pasts, fighting it together. In the process of doing so, both had fallen in love. Juvia thought the love for her beloved Gray-sama was one sided, and that Gray did not feel the same, but she was about to be proved wrong.

"Hey Flame Brain! Betcha couldn't beat me in a fight," Gray challenged.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" steam started to billow out of Natsu's ears, "You couldn't beat me if I had my eyes closed and my hands tied! Stupid ice princess!" Natsu retorted, a hue of red adorning his face.

"Gray-sama! Please don't fight!" Juvia butted in, clasping her hands together pleadingly.

"Juvia's right! You two idiots are too distracting, let loose would ya?" Lucy added. "Natsu please? Let's just go spy on Romeo and Wendy! They're clearly gonna be a couple," Lucy went off on a tangent about young love, even though she was young too.

"Fine," Natsu grumbled before dusting his clothing off and wrapping a muscular arm around Lucy's waist. Flipping off Gray at an angle Lucy couldn't see, he walked off to Romeo and Wendy.

"Gray-sama, I got you something," Juvia oozed adoration.

Gray brushed himself off and scoffed, "I don't need anything from you, Juvia," as soon as those words tumbled out of his mouth he knew they came out much meaner than he had intended. Glancing at Juvia nervously, he lowered his head and mumbled, "sorry Juvia, I didn't mean it like that."

"Juvia understands. Juvia just thought that Gray-sama was cold so she brought him a spare t-shirt since Gray-sama's is ripped. Juvia did not mean to upset Gray-sama," she blushed and stuttered.

"Juvia, look at me," Gray caressed her pale chin, lifting it to reach his eyes.

"Y-yes Gray-sama?" she turned crimson, blinking her large eyes.

"Let's go back to my place," Gray told the bluenette huskily, wrapping his bare arms around her. She stiffened, not sure where his sudden affection had come from, but she wasn't complaining.

"O-okay," she squeaked.

"You're so cute," he mumbled into her collarbone, pinching her butt playfully.

"Gr-Gray-sama? Are you feeling okay?" the blush spread down Juvia's neck.

He hummed into her neck, "Let's go," he said. The two walked hand in hand out of the guild hall, a gesture not noticed by Natsu, Lucy, and Mirajane, who rubbed their eyes as if Gray and Juvia were simply a mirage.

"N-Natsu? Did you see that?" Lucy asked the pinkette.

"Sure did! Gray finally got the guts to tell her, atta boy!" Natsu grinned cheekily.

"Wh-what should we do?" Lucy asked him.

"Follow them of course!" Natsu replied, grabbing Lucy's hand in his and taking off.

Gray and Juvia had reached Gray's apartment, and as Gray fumbled for his keys, Juvia glanced at the door, then at Gray, then at the floor, and repeated. What had gotten into Gray? Was he just drunk? Could he really like Juvia? Impossible! Gray had finally opened the door and walked inside.

"Now, where were we," Gray smirked, sauntering over to Juvia.

"Juvia is confused by Gray-sama's actions," Juvia said, trying not to sound flustered.

"Is that so?" Gray traced small circles into Juvia's back, making her shiver. "Because I've felt this way for a very, v_ery _long time," he said seductively.

"G-Gray-sama? Is it true?" she asked, quite doubtful.

"Mhmm," Gray continued to press circles up and down her back.

"Juvia has felt this way about Gray-sama for many years, what took Gray-sama so long?" Juvia asked, genuinely curious and more than shocked.

"I had no idea when to tell you," Gray replied, going slightly pink in the face, "but I realized I might lose you if I waited too long, I'm sorry Juvia," Gray finished.

"Juvia wouldn't leave Gray-sama for the world," she replied, smiling softly.

"That means I can do this," Gray smirked, leaning down and kissing Juvia softly upon the lips. He stopped his ministrations and rested his palms on her back. Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray's neck, hands playing with his soft midnight locks. Gray's tongue ran across Juvia's lower lip, asking for entrance. Juvia granted permission rather willingly, and their tongues did the tango.

Separating for breath, the couple heard a knock on the door.

"God damn it," the ice mage cursed, getting up to answer it. "What the hell do you want Natsu?" Gray growled at the sudden intrusion.

"Ah, nothing," Natsu smirked. Lucy wore an apologetic smile, trying to tug Natsu away from the door. "just wondering if you and Juvia have fucked yet," Natsu started to laugh hysterically.

"Natsu!" Lucy reprimanded, rather embarrassed.

"None of your business, pyro!" Gray slammed the wooden door in Natsu's face before moving back to Juvia, who was leaning against the kitchen counter. "Stupid Natsu," Gray leaned towards Juvia, kissing her hotly once again. Juvia moaned into his mouth, his hand went south of her waist, squeezing her ass.

"G-Gray-sama! Juvia is tired and when Juvia is tired Juvia can't be good for Gray-sama," Juvia stopped him before she lost control. "Juvia is sorry," she looked down at the floor.

"Chin up, Juvia," he lifted his hand to her chin, "I'm tired too," he grinned. Taking her hand, he lead her to his bedroom. He had a king sized bed, sheets the color of night covering the mattress. Juvia sank low and was immediately swallowed up by the soft bedding. "Juvia do you need something to wear? That dress doesn't look like pajama material," Gray asked the water mage.

"Oh yes! Juvia would be very greatful!" Juvia nodded her head vigorously.

Gray nodded his head and walked over to his black dresser, finding one of his t-shirts. Tossing it to her over his shoulder, he rummaged for another shirt for himself. He didn't care if Juvia saw him change, he was indeed one to strip subconsciously, and he changed shirts. Turning around, he saw that Juvia had shed her blue sundress, and his shirt was much too big on her.

"Gray-sama, thank you for the shirt," she smiled at him.

"No problem, although it's kinda big," he commented.

"Juvia doesn't mind," she shrugged. The black shirt that read "**Tattooed and Employed**" went down to mid thigh. "Juvia quite likes this shirt!" she told him in adoration.

"You can keep it," he walked over to her, kissing her lips then her nose, and finally her forehead before climbing in the bed next to her. "Goodnight Juvia," he pulled her body closer to him before nuzzling his head into her neck.

"Goodnight Gray," before she could add the honorific, she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Gray chuckled quietly to himself, and drifted off too. It had taken y_ears_ for the two to get together, but Gray was sure he made the right decision.

**Author's Note: Gruvia is lifeeee xD Hints of MiraxLaxus, NatsuxLucy, ElfmanxEvergreen, GajeelxLevy, JellalxErza and RomeoxWendy. Flufffff ! Suggestions for a new story are greatly appreciated(;**


End file.
